houseofcardsfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 61
'''Chapter 61 '''is the ninth episode of Season 5 of House of Cards. It aired on May 30, 2017, along with the rest of the fifth season. Synopsis Petrov tries to influence affairs in the U.S. Jane discusses her agenda with Claire. With her job at stake, Leann reaches out to a reporter for help. Summary Frank, after winning the new election in Ohio, becomes President-elect of the United States. Conway calls Frank to concede, and Frank offers him a menial position, prompting Conway to curse him out, before publicly dropping out of the election. Frank and Claire celebrate with champagne in the Oval Office. The next day, Frank welcomes every member of his old cabinet into his new cabinet, and thanks Claire for the work she did the last month as Acting President. Doug believes it is not a smart move to bring Mark Usher into the administration and believes LeAnn should be gone. Frank agrees that LeAnn's connection to Aidan MacAllan is worrying, but Usher should stay. Meanwhile, LeAnn has lunch with Kate Baldwin, revealing she is being kicked out of the Underwood administration because Aidan stole NSA files and might leak classified material in Russia. Tom informs Claire that he is finished being her speechwriter. Alex Romero threatens the Underwood administration, saying he will convince Congress to reopen the Declaration of War committee to investigate the President and Vice President. Romero wants two seats on the dais at Frank's inauguration, two days away, and a line in Frank's inaugural address about medicare. At the inauguration, Frank is sworn in to his new term as President. In his inaugural address, however, he does not address Romero or his concerns. Aidan unwillingly agrees to do an interview in Russia with Kate Baldwin. However, Aidan calls LeAnn, who tells him that there are police outside his building who will arrest him. During the inaugural ball, Frank takes Eric Rawlings, the civil war re-enactor and personal trainer, to the staircase where Frank and Petrov had cigars years ago. After an intimate moment, Frank grabs Eric's throat and the two begin kissing. Frank sits in the West Wing halls, contemplating, when Claire shows up. Frank tells Claire that Congress is reopening its investigation into Frank. Claire insists this is big, but Frank asks that they just enjoy the party. As the party breaks up, Frank confronts Tom over having sex with the tour guide in the press room. He tells him not to cheat on Claire again. Meanwhile, Hammerschmidt calls Zoe Barnes' father over the investigation into her death. Her father hangs up, but later meets with Hammerschmidt, saying he had no idea that Zoe was in trouble. LeAnn, under the impression that giving up Aidan was good enough to save her job, is shocked when Doug fires her. In the Oval Office, Claire and Frank meets with Jane Davis. Frank says that he wants Aidan back on American soil. de:Die Amtseinführung pl:Rozdział 61 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 (episodes) Category:Episodes